


Мeньше одного процента

by irizka2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating: NC17, Мифические существа, драма, романтика, фантастика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Беты (редакторы):  from A to N (https://ficbook.net/authors/1151231)Фэндом: ОриджиналыПейринг или персонажи: вампир/магРейтинг: NC-17Жанры: Слэш (яой), Романтика, Флафф, Драма, Фантастика, PWP, Hurt/comfort, Мифические существа, ER (Established Relationship)Предупреждения: НасилиеРазмер: Мини, 33 страницыКол-во частей: 3Статус: законченОписание: Утро всегда было серым, когда Таил просыпался один





	

## Пепел

За дверью раздавались голоса и шорохи. Таил поправил накопители на запястьях и запустил таймер на часах. Активировав заклятье невидимости, нажал на ручку и скользнул в помещение. Сколько у него? Двадцать секунд, отыскать Крин-тога или пойти на ужин толпе оборотней-наркоторговцев. В такие моменты мысли становились вязкими, словно застревали между извилин, продумано все было «до». Теперь уже поздно, и в голове глупыми картинками вертелись воспоминания о беззаботном утре, чашке горячего и очень крепкого капучино и забитой пепельнице на балконе. Утро зарождалось в серой дымке усталого ленивого солнца. Утро всегда было серым, если рядом не было Серджа. Но Таил уже привык. Заставлял себя думать, что привык.

Помещение совершенно не соответствовало показанным в агентстве схемам. Хотелось чертыхаться и плевать ядом, но Таил не желал быть обнаруженным, да и ядовитые капсулы нужно было беречь для незапланированных ситуаций. В комнате, где должен был сидеть глава этой доморощенной группировки, стояли два охранника и какой-то замызганный торгаш. Скорее всего, обычный человек. Человек на побегушках у оборотней. Без способностей и дохнущий от любого прикосновения, но стволы на его поясе могли принести много неприятностей.

Таил медленно вернулся в прихожую, осмотрел длинный ряд закрытых дверей и снова чертыхнулся. «Почему отдел подготовки ничего не может сделать, как следует?» Мелькнула мысль развернуться и свалить из этого гадюшника, пока голова на месте. Но тут же эта мысль была отброшена: Таил знал, что если сейчас вернется ни с чем, то его пошлют сюда снова, и снова. И до тех пор, пока задание не будет выполнено. В «Агентстве короля Георга» – межпланетной организации по борьбе с организованной преступностью – он был единственным боевым магом, и Георг умел держать своих подопечных за яйца.

Как раз в тот момент, когда заклинание невидимости начало терять силу, злополучный Крин-тог появился из одной из комнат и, почесывая волосатое пузо, направился в сортир. Таил скользнул следом, выхватывая из-за пояса нож и бросая на него простейшее заклинание подчинения. Один неглубокий порез, и Крин пойдет сдаваться с поличным. Главное после удара успеть сделать ноги, чтобы остальные оборотни не устроили ему геноцид.

Крин взвыл, когда Таил прыгнул ему на спину и воткнул нож между лопатками. По оборотню пробежала волна, и тело стало изменяться, расширяться в небольшом проходе, намереваясь смять мага. Оставив доказательство выполненной миссии в спине огромной тушки, Таил прыгнул в пока еще пустой коридор и залил пространство между собой и оборотнем льдом. Сплел еще пару заклинаний, чтобы сделать его плотнее, рассчитывая, что это подарит ему несколько спасительных минут.

Пока закреплял глыбу последними словами, над головой засвистели пули, и на плечи посыпалась мелкая ледяная крошка. Несколько снарядов попало в магический щит, и на запястье запиликал предупреждающий сигнал: защита истончилась и требовала обновления. Только времени на это не было.

Таил заскочил в одну из ближайших комнат, прикрываясь тонкой дверью от хлопающих выстрелов. За ним бросились двое, а может трое пока еще не слишком волосатых тварей. Между пальцами затрещала рождающаяся молния, но, чтобы ее бросить, нужно было высунуть голову из-за ненадежного прикрытия.

Теперь в помещении было слишком шумно. Тонкий, настроенный на любой звук, слух мешал сосредоточиться. Нужно было скинуть заклятье, натянуть на себя новый щит, но Таил хотел просто быстро выбраться, свалить из этого района и засадить всех этих тварей в межгалактическую тюрьму.

Над головой грохнуло так, что в ушах зазвенело, и Таил все же отключил обостренный слух. Высунулся в пробитую дробовиком щель и скинул разряд. Не тратя время на перезарядку, послал за ним еще пару огненных шаров. Обожженные твари взвизгнули и замерли на полу кривыми фигурками обгорелых собак. Таил чертыхнулся – убивать не было в его планах, но он опять не рассчитал силы. В дверь новой очередью забарабанили пули. Нужно было двигаться куда-то в более безопасное место, а лучше всего сваливать, но до спасительного выхода было метров шесть, и перед ним толпились уже полностью преобратившиеся волколюды.

Скрутив еще одну молнию, чтобы оглушить противника, Таил распахнул двери и несколькими точечными ударами обезвредил пару тварей. Остальные побросали оружие (огромные пальцы не доставали до спускового крючка) и бросились в рукопашку.

Еще пара молний и несколько ледяных мечей раскидали волосатиков по углам. Таил в два прыжка добрался до выхода, хлопнул дверью за своей спиной. В последний момент что-то сильно обожгло плечо, но он не обратил на это внимания и помчался вниз по лестнице. На запястье вновь запиликал датчик: накопители были пусты. Снова слишком много энергии растрачено впустую.

— Надо больше есть, заметила бы Анна, — пробормотал Таил, стуча пальцем по накопителям и стараясь сосредоточиться на положительных мыслях. Нужен был небольшой заряд, чтобы взбодрить себя. — Нужно больше трахаться, заметил бы я.

Маг осел перед своим флаером, боль от плеча расходилась дорожками по всей спине. Видимо, кто-то из оборотней успел задеть его когтями, сдобренными волчьими дарами, — теперь регенерация не работала, а яд метался по телу, стремясь добраться к сердцу.

— Вот так всегда, — Таилу не хватало сил, чтобы просто вползти во флаер, а за спиной уже гудели вываливающиеся из дома оборотни, — вечно мне не хватает последнего шага... Сердж меня убьет, — добавил он в полубреду и, совсем обессилев, втащил себя в кабину одной силой воли, хлопнул ладонью по автопилоту и отключился, надеясь, что в агентстве будет зашит до того, как муж явится по его голову.

***

Свет в палате был до отвращения яркий. Таил поморщился, часто заморгал, пытаясь спрятаться от огней, и встретился взглядом с длинноухой, тонкокостной эльфийкой.

— Анна, — попытался улыбнуться маг, — скажи мне, что я в раю, и ты тоже сдохла.

— Показатели в норме, — сказала девушка, обращаясь к кому-то за спиной. — Через девятнадцать секунд будет восстановлена регенерация. Через десять. Сейчас.

Таил облегченно выдохнул, чувствуя, как тепло полилось по всему телу; быть магом, безусловно, было лучше, чем обычным смертным. Правда, смертные не принимались в агентство и не сражались против межгалактической преступности, зато жили и умирали спокойно, как обычные разумные твари. Таил не умирал уже, наверно, слишком давно, потому забыл, как это делается. Магия поддерживала его тело, временами не слишком успешно, но со своего двадцатилетия он не постарел ни на день.

— Его величество Георг желает вас видеть, — в проходе стоял земляной тролль Том — уже давно не серо-зеленый, а черный — престарелый агент, которого не выпускали в поле, но держали при агентстве, чтобы лишнего не болтал. Тролли же не способны держать язык за зубами.

— Пожрать бы сперва, — потянулся Таил, наслаждаясь целостностью организма.

— Крин-тог написал заявление и сдал всех своих подручных. Только после твоей выходки осталось три трупа. Ты не мог бы работать аккуратно? — проворчала Анна, протягивая магу тарелку с какой-то зеленой массой. — Волки крайне щепетильны к своему поголовью, и смерть троих может вызвать их гнев...

— Тогда найдите другого мага, чтобы охотиться на волосатиков. Что, нет другого? — Таил с сарказмом усмехнулся. — Вот и довольствуйтесь тем, что имеете.

— Иди, — строже заметил Том, дав Таилу проглотить лишь пару ложек. — Король не любит ждать.

На встречу с Георгом Таил всегда шел, как на плаху. Древний эльф не любил промахи, и, хотя монархическая система на его планете давно была упразднена, Георг все еще носил титул короля и вел себя так же. Благо, агентство смогло найти ему подходящую должность, где древнее существо могло выплескивать свои тиранические наклонности.

Георг не шумел и не ворчал, как Анна, не пытался давить на совесть, как любил делать Том. Он просто строго и безэмоционально отчитал, как ребенка, и Таил чувствовал себя двухсотлетним младенцем, которому надавали ладошкой по заду. Выбирался он из кабинета короля красный и злой. Злой на самого себя, потому что вечно в спешке путал заклятья и убивал нарушителей.

— Что такой смурной? — раздалось над ухом. Таил дернулся от этого голоса, от интонации, заставляющей сердце биться в два раза быстрее.

— Сердж! — он бросился на шею мужа. — Приехал из-за моего ранения? — смущенно спросил Таил.

— Если бы я ездил к тебе из-за каждой твоей царапины, меня давно бы уволили, — Сердж мягко обнял его. — У меня пара дней отпуска. Дело, с которым я возился последний год, закончено, могу побыть дома.

— Из твоих уст слово «дом» звучит так сладко, Сердж, — Таил не хотел отпускать мужа и вис на нем совсем как влюбленный подросток.

— Пойдем, я не хочу терять ни минуты.

Подхватив Таила под руку, Сердж вывел его из здания агентства и усадил в собственный флаер с тонированными стеклами и торчащими напоказ навороченными движками. Сердж любил дешевые понты. Потому их общий дом располагался на берегу океана, на личном маленьком острове. На личном маленьком острове в ледяном океане, где температура летом не поднималась выше десяти градусов – вампир не любил жару.

Таил влетел в дом, прыгая на озябших ногах, и сразу бросился к радиатору. Крутя и настраивая обогрев, он ругался, проклиная холодные планетки и хладнокровного мужа. Сердж с усмешкой прошел к камину, бросил связку дров в дровешницу и включил авторозжиг. Вскоре маленькие огоньки забегали по оставленным в камине бревнам, даря помещению уют и тепло.

— Не сиди у огня, — испуганно оттолкнул мужа Таил, — любая искра оставит в тебе дыру!

— Маленькую такую дыру в палец, — рассмеялся Сердж и уселся на диван, притягивая к себе Таила. — Мне нравится, что ты обо мне печешься.

Ледяные руки забрались под одежду, и Таил мелко задрожал. От пальцев Серджа всегда было холодно снаружи и горячо внутри. И эти пальцы хотелось целовать, прижимать к себе и чувствовать где-то рядом с сердцем. Ладонь замерла у левой груди.

— Ты читаешь мои мысли? — попытался возмутиться Таил.

— Я знаю все твои желания наперед.

Сердж стал стягивать с Таила одежду. Тот попытался сопротивляться (дом еще не прогрелся), но сил справиться с бессмертным ему не хватало. Вскоре вся одежда валялась на полу, а обнаженный маг был прижат к груди вампира. Сердж неспешно гладил его по спине, ощупывал каждый сантиметр, вспоминая любимое тело. Слишком давно они не были рядом, и Сердж чувствовал нетерпение мужа, слышал трепет в груди от любого движения, но не хотел спешить. Не сейчас...

— Я так скучал, думал о тебе...

— Помолчи, не люблю эти слезливые глупости, — Сердж обхватил мужа за шею и притянул к своим губам. Целовался Таил лучше, чем говорил. А вампир не любил слова, они только все портили, делали их зыбкое счастье нереальным, напоминали, что времени у них в обрез, и завтра их опять отправят в разные концы галактики... а Таил будет ждать и скучать. Снова.

Сердж толкнул Таила на диван, прошелся холодным языком по его груди, наслаждаясь запахом кожи с легким привкусом больничных простыней и духов Анны. Зачем эта сучка стоит всегда так близко? Сердж недовольно фыркнул, стараясь отогнать неприятные мысли. Лизнул затвердевшие соски, прижал к мягкой поверхности кисти. Таил понял его намерения и легко вырвался из захвата. Он отлично пользовался своими заклятьями, и Серджа это только раззадорило.

— Сегодня я буду сверху! — победоносно заметил голый маг, восседая на вампире.

— Уверен? — Сердж сверкнул клыками и легко поменял позиции.

Таил снова вывернулся, попутно вытягивая мужа из одежды. Несколько простых заклятий стянули с Серджа рубашку и противоударный защитный жилет. Следующее заклинание стянуло с него штаны, и, когда те повисли у него между колен, Сердж на мгновение запутался в ногах.

Игра за первенство продолжалась недолго. Сердж не хотел применять силу, боялся навредить партнеру, и Таил этим пользовался без зазрения совести, но, когда маг оплел вампира созданной веревкой и, как кокон, оттащил на широкую постель, чтобы предаться восторженному созерцанию обожаемого супруга, у Серджа сдали нервы. Одним легким движением он избавился от веревок и закинул Таила на свое место. Тот попытался что-то возразить, снова стал бросаться заклятьями, но Сердж вывернул ему руки, оплел оставленными веревками ладони, сложив их вместе, и привязал к изголовью кровати.

— Так-то лучше, — довольно проговорил он, лишая мужа способности плести заклинания, — а вздумаешь устную магию применить, я тебе рот заклею!

Таил открыл было рот, чтобы возразить или чтобы метнуть в супруга что-то несносное и подлое, но вовремя передумал. Сердж устроился у него между ног и снова огладил его тело. После небольших игр Таил отогрелся. Но лишь одно прикосновение вампира, и кожа снова стала казаться ледяной, по рукам побежали мурашки, волосы на спине встали дыбом, а Сердж вдобавок холодно выдохнул мужу в шею, заставляя того дрожать.

Метаболизм у этих тварей был настолько медленным, что тело не согревалось даже до комнатной температуры. Зато если отрезать вампиру голову, то у него будет еще пара дней в запасе, прежде чем нервные окончания умрут, и тело погибнет. Вампиры могли бы считаться неуязвимыми, но огонь в мгновение превращал их тела в пепел. Неспешный ток жизни не мешал этим существам быть самыми сильным и быстрыми тварями во вселенной. Холодное дыхание и ледяная кровь помогали выжить в любых условиях, делая их организм не восприимчивым к течению времени. А та небольшая часть, что хоть немного реагировала на внешние раздражители, сейчас торчала твердым стояком, показывая влечение Серджа к связанному мужчине.

— Ты чертовски привлекателен, когда связан и молчишь! — заметил он.

— Тоже самое могу сказать и о тебе, — парировал Таил, — жаль не успел сделать фото. Все в отделе поумирали бы от смеха.

— Ха-ха, шутник, — недовольно рыкнул Сердж, хоть и понимал, что Таил никогда бы не опозорил его подобным образом. Только своему мужу Сердж позволял брать верх, и то лишь иногда.

Оставив еще несколько ледяных поцелуев на коже, Сердж перешел к сладкому. У Таила член уже стоял в предвкушении. Когда Сердж погладил естество мужа ледяными руками, тот выгнулся навстречу ласке и тяжело задышал, желая большего. Руки Серджа скользнули к ягодицам Таила, небрежно помяли мягкие половинки и силой раздвинули ноги. Таил возбужденно сопел, нетерпеливо крутил задницей и, усмехнувшись, Сердж приставил к его анусу свой возбужденный член.

— Подожди, — задергался Таил, — а подготовка... полгода же ничего не было...

— Да неужели? — усмехнулся его муж и грубо толкнулся вовнутрь. Таил выгнулся, попытался отодвинуть от себя ледяное тело, но Сердж лишь сильнее сжал его ноги, потянул на себя, заставляя принимать член все глубже. Таил прерывисто задышал, стараясь свыкнуться с болью, унять жжение и расслабиться. Серджу явно были по душе его дискомфорт смешанный с желанием, и он намеренно не дал супругу передышки.

Несколько сильных толчков, и Сердж полностью вошел, нисколько не страдая от узости и сухости. Временами Таилу казалось, что член у вампира железный, как и все тело. Такой же неразрушимый и холодный. И сейчас этот холод обжигал изнутри и распирал так, что дышать было больно. А Сердж, как ни в чем не бывало, стал двигаться, пропуская по телу мужа разряды боли и желания. Таил тихо взвыл, закусывая губу, чтобы не сорваться на глупый лепет о том, как ему этого не хватало, как мало в его жизни Серджа, и как сильно он хочет его. Любого. Пусть немного грубого и наглого, но лишь бы был рядом.

Сердж перешел на размеренный ритм и, чуть придавив мужа своим телом, стал каждым движением задевать чувствительную точку. От каждого толчка Таилу хотелось кричать от счастья, хотелось обнять его, касаться безупречного, сильного тела. Но любые попытки обхватить его хотя бы ногами Сердж пресекал: удерживал Таила на месте и не позволял ни шевелиться, ни касаться себя. Ему нравилось контролировать, подчинять себе мужа, и Таил был готов подчиниться. Но только ему.

Очень быстро боль потерялась за наслаждением, тело регенерировало, а член вампира согрелся, лишая Таила ощущения инородного предмета в заднице. Таил стал подмахивать, но мужу это явно не пришлось по душе. Он перевернул Таила на живот, веревка скользнула где-то у груди и бедер. Таил тихо выругался, когда Сердж стянул узлы, лишая его всякой подвижности. Двигаться Сердж стал резче и грубее, намеренно показывая свое превосходство. Таил не возражал: не было ни сил, ни желания. Для Серджа он готов быть покорным.

Сладкая пытка могла бы растянуться на несколько ночей, но у них просто не было столько времени. Сердж снова сменил угол, ускорил темп, и Таил задергался под ним в предоргазменой горячке. Серджу хотелось бы его остановить, еще немного помучить, прежде чем позволить кончить, но, вместо этого, он дождался, когда Таил изольется под ним, и лег сверху, наслаждаясь горячим телом, сбитым дыханием и чуть слышным ласковым шепотом, к которому он совсем не хотел прислушиваться.

Отпускать Таила так быстро Сердж не собирался, слишком соскучился по их разрушенной связи. Распустив путы, Сердж усадил мужа сверху и позволил тому вновь получить удовольствие. Смотреть, как обезумевший от страсти Таил скачет на его члене, было сладко. В груди что-то нежно постанывало, и Сердж расслабленно улыбался, ловя искры его желания. Когда Таил снова кончил, теперь уже более трезво соображая и зная, что нужно мужу, он быстро сполз к ногам Серджа. Член щекотнуло очищающее заклинание, и горячий рот обхватил чуть теплый пенис вампира.

Таил всегда делал это с таким горящим взглядом, что Сердж поскорее убрал руки за спину, чтобы в случайном порыве страсти не навредить мужу. Так перед оргазмом можно и не рассчитать силы, ведь Таил вытворял такое, что мозги отключались. Может, причина - в их весьма продолжительных отношениях, а может, Таил вкладывал в свое действо чувства, без которых Серджу ничего из этих примитивных животных инстинктов уже давно было не нужно.

***

— Ты сосешь получше, чем натренированные королевские шлюхи в Альтмире, — расслабленно развалился на кровати Сердж после того, как немного отошел от оргазма.

— Да ладно, — фыркнул Таил, — врешь ты все. Не дали бы тебе шлюхи в Альтмире!

Сердж рассмеялся, ловя Таила за волосы и притягивая к своим губам.

— Признаюсь. Это были не королевские, а обычные шлюхи.

Таил снова фыркнул и поцеловал, теперь уже сам. Горячо и нежно, как получалось только у него, и лишь только с ним Сердж был готов целоваться.

Вампир лег на бок, положил мужа рядом и несколько раз коснулся клыками его шеи. Хотелось, но было страшно.

— Позволишь себя укусить?

Таил поднял взгляд, и Сердж услышал, как быстро застучало его сердце, забилось испуганной птицей в таком же недоверии, как и его собственные. После сорока лет брака разве можно было не доверять друг другу? Их скрепляли не только семейные узы, но и долгие годы борьбы за право быть вместе и любить. И все же всегда оставался страх. Любовь несовершенна: портится от глупых слухов и мыслей, гниет от неверных действий и желаний, становится липкой и черной от измен, от брошенных случайных слов или, напротив, от молчания. Пара глотков крови могла бы смыть все недоверие и стереть непонимание. Вампиры могли пить лишь из тех смертных, кого любили, и кто любил их.

Каннибализм среди вампиров был нормой. Кровь своих собратьев они потребляли как великий деликатес. Наслаждение айма[1] было не сравнимо ни с одним другим удовольствием и, не заметив того, вампиры истребили сами себя. Сейчас лишь пара сотен смертоносных бессмертных блуждала по галактике в поисках тех, кто мог бы составить им компанию в их вечном существовании. И подарить кровь. Потому что кровь любимого давала не только наслаждение, но и великую силу. Только редко попадались во вселенной экземпляры, которых вампиры могли бы полюбить...

Когда-то Сердж и Таил были напарниками, работали в одной связке. Временами Таилу казалось, что он ненавидит эту холодную тварь с тремя сердцами и без единой эмоции. А потом все внезапно изменилось. Почему? Зачем? Таил не знал и старался не задумываться. Мир перевернулся, перетек из одной плоскости в другую, перестал быть серым продолжением однообразных дней и взорвался непередаваемыми красками. Таил понимал, что для него любовь – это дар, в то время как для Серджа – искупление.

Агентство, узнав об их отношениях, быстро разбило парочку. Теперь Сердж работал где-то в другой галактике. А Таил приходил домой после очередной стычки с правонарушителями, запирался в ледяной квартире на ледяном острове и мечтал, чтобы Сердж бросил все, примчался за миллион световых лет, чтобы просто пожелать ему спокойной ночи.

— Да, — с замиранием сердца ответил Таил.

Холодные, длинные, как кинжалы, клыки проткнули его шею. Кровь алыми каплями окропила белые простыни, окрасила в ярко-красный рот Серджа. Вампир со сдавленным стоном обхватил мужа, крепче прижимая его к себе. Больше не осталось сомнений. Только наслаждение. И любовь...

— Позволю тебе быть сегодня сверху.

Сердж лежал на окровавленных простынях, а Таил чуть заметными прикосновениями изучал его тело. После глотка крови мышцы бессмертного налились силой, серый оттенок кожи сменился на бледно-розовый, а красные глаза потеплели и, кажется, в них появились прожилки зеленого, как у Таила, цвета. Кровь преобразила его, сделала сильнее не только внешне. Таил знал, что хватит этого всего на пару месяцев, а потом Сердж снова начнет сходить с ума от голода, своего внутреннего одиночества и сдавленной любви.

— Сдашься без боя? — удивился маг. Нечасто вампир подставлял тылы.

— У тебя скоро день рождения. Это небольшой подарок.

— Точно, — ухмыльнулся Таил, — через неделю я стану всего лишь в десять раз тебя младше. А потом разница в нашем возрасте будет только уменьшаться.

Сердж удивленно взглянул на мужа, и рассмеялся, понимая, что он имел в виду в последней нелепой фразе. Разница в их возрасте никогда не изменится: всегда будет пугать вампира и давить пониманием, что рано или поздно век мага закончится, а он так и продолжит свое существование в вечном холоде и пустоте, в которой не бывает ни чувств, ни будущего...

***

Таил вышел на покрытый тонким слоем снега балкон и выхватил из щели припрятанную между половицами пачку сигарет. Сердж не любил запах дыма, и ему был неприятен огонек на конце сигареты. Но курить хотелось. Выудив одну, Таил сунул пачку обратно под половицу.

— Скоро рассвет, — заметил Сердж, выбираясь следом, и Таил спрятал сигарету в кулаке. — Кури, чего уж теперь.

— Солнце тут всегда тусклое и безжизненное. Серое, — чиркнув спичкой, Таил тщательно затушил ее пальцами и лишь потом бросил в пепельницу.

— Ты просто не умеешь различать настоящие цвета, — улыбнулся вампир, тяжело вдыхая горький дым. – С годами мир перестает спешить, замирает как порезанная на кусочки старая видеопленка. Каждое мгновение длится годами, и смотреть на небо, разглядывать сияние далеких звезд или просто наслаждаться поднимающимся солнцем кажется нормальным, обыденным процессом. Когда тебе исполнится тысяча, миллионы маленьких мелочей, что сейчас крайне редко привлекают твое внимание, будут вызывать толику восторга. Когда тебе исполнится две, созерцание бытия, отстраненно, подобно богу, поможет понять вселенную и смысл ее существования…

Таил горько улыбнулся. Две тысячи — недостижимый для мага срок. Трель телефона заставила его дернуться и чертыхнуться. Вытащив из заднего кармана аппарат, Таил снова выругался. Его срочно вызывали на работу, кажется, у агентства были очередные проблемы с оборотнями.

— Когда-нибудь эти лохматые твари меня прикончат, — раздраженно вздохнул он.

Хотелось кричать от беспомощности, бить руками об стену и так же бессильно понимать, что это ничего не изменит. Работа будет разделять их, раскидывать по разным уголкам вселенной, потому что агентство боится сил, что дарит вампиру его любовь. И боится самого Серджа. Возможно, Георг боится даже Таила, понимая, что Сердж с ними сделает, если маг погибнет... Но пока Таил любит свою работу и, время от времени, пересекается с вампиром, эльфийский король может спать спокойно.

Сердж медленно приблизился к расстроенному супругу и обнял, не обращая внимания на тлеющий уголек в его руках.

— Если это случится, я выкурю всю твою пачку до последней сигареты.

— Думаешь, никотин поднимет тебе настроение?

— Нет. Просто тогда после нас обоих останется один лишь пепел...

 

[1]Кровь на др.греческом

1 мая 2015

* * *

## Холод

Когда всё вокруг холодное, своего внутреннего холода перестаёшь бояться.

Сердж медленно приоткрыл глаза. За стеной снега – пустота. И медленно поднимающееся тёмно-коричневое солнце. Оно – словно кровавый шар над белой простынёй, на которой Сердж провел последние двадцать лет. Провел наедине с собой: в размышлениях, в мыслях о том, как изменилась и меняется его жизнь.

Вселенная – одинокое место. Огромное пространство, ледяное и безжизненное, и те крохи цивилизаций, что встречаются в безграничном космосе, лишь исключение, подтверждающее правило. Сердж любил такие планеты как эта – мёртвые, духовно истощенные и выброшенные где-то между вечной чернотой космоса и бледным светом угасающей звезды. Тут всё было настоящим — и даже он, один из последних представителей вымирающего вида — вампиров.

Два десятилетия он намеренно скрывался здесь, не желая возвращаться в агентство и не желая мучить своего мужчину. По крайней мере Серджу хотелось думать, что Таил мучается от мерзкого отношения и холодности Серджа. Думать об обратном было так же неприятно, как и сознавать, что время уходит быстрее, чем красное солнце успевает достигнуть зенита. Время — ничто. Его не существует там, где нет ничего живого. И Сердж уже давно мёртв. Без любви, без крови, без сил.

Когда всё пошло вразнос? Исказилось, испортилось до неузнаваемости и стало чужим. Возможно, это случилось вчера. Именно… вчера у Таила был день рождения, но Сердж не поздравил его. Снова. Как и последние двадцать лет. И думать об этом с каждым годом становилось всё проще. По крайней мере Сердж пытался убедить себя в этом. Всё в жизни может быть очень простым, если повторять себе это много раз. Сколько? Миллион? Миллиард? Сердж приподнялся на локтях и cлизнул снежинку c губ. Триллиард.

Они прожили рядом, бок о бок, почти четыре столетия. Четыре грёбаных столетия осознания, что ты не один, что ты кому-то нужен и что может быть ещё что-то светлое в этой никчёмной вечной жизни. Но потом Сердж стал замечать, что эта зависимость сводит его с ума, что безумие от расстояний не проходит бесследно, и холодная душа истончается с каждым мгновением, проведённым без Таила.

— У меня больше нет души.

При встрече Сердж делал Таилу больно. Ненамеренно. Или лишь оправдывался, что ненамеренно. Он отталкивал любимого, закрывался, разделял их всё сильнее, разрывал их связь. Потому что не может быть связи между вампиром и магом. Потому что маги смертны. И время Таила подходило к концу. Каждая встреча напоминала Серджу об этом, каждая чуть заметная морщинка. Таил отцветал, медленно высыхал изнутри, тратя всё больше магии на поддержание своего внешнего вида и этим убивая себя ещё быстрее.

— Сейчас нам нельзя быть вместе.

Так бы хотелось в это верить. Верить в собственные отговорки, питаться своими страхами и уверять окружающих, что так будет правильно. Так ведь правильно?

Сердж удивлённо изогнул брови, смотря, как светло-серый объект разрезает солнечный круг на две ровные половинки дисперсионным хвостом. Кто-то пожаловал в гости. Сердж ненавидел гостей. Особенно незваных. И плевать, что ни одно государство не в курсе, что эту планету Сердж присвоил себе.

Вампир медленно поднялся. От его спины остался глубокий отпечаток. Казалось, Сердж врос в породу, но длинный и тяжёлый ритуал, над которым он провозился последние двадцать лет, не позволял ему особо много двигаться. Сердж закончил его ещё вчера... вчера наступило, но ничего не изменилось, потому что Сердж не отправился на встречу с Таилом, не вручил ему подарок и не признался в своей глупости и слабости.

Зачем?

Если нет смысла в признаниях. Теперь уже нет. Таил наверняка забыл. И правильно сделал бы. Сердж приложил максимум усилий, чтобы Таил его возненавидел. Бросил любимого мужчину так, чтобы за двадцать лет в душе Таила не осталось и следа от прошлого четырёхсотлетия. Ведь так будет лучше обоим... Только почему-то Серджу всё никак не становилось лучше.

Но подарок — Каменное сердце, он всё равно намеревался отдать. Ведь ради него всё и затевалось.

Корабль приземлился в нескольких милях, но для Серджа не существовало расстояний. Правда, вампир с досадой обнаружил, что тело после долгой неподвижности почти не слушается, а древняя магия, что существовала где-то в его крови, и вовсе пропала. Что не удивительно — Сердж не питался уже слишком давно. Медленно переставляя затёкшие и заледеневшие ноги, он спокойно шёл вперёд, даже не задумываясь над тем, кого или что может встретить на незнакомом корабле. Тысячелетия разучили его удивляться.

Шаг за шагом корабль приближался тёмно-серой массой. Рядом с посадочным трапом уже суетились какие-то фигуры. Техники устанавливали водосборники – видимо посетители были из вида грабителей, и это разозлило Серджа ещё сильнее. Пусть ему ни вода, ни воздух на планете и даром не сдались, но брать что-то тут без его дозволения, он никому не позволит.

Его приближение заметили. Фигуры направили на него оружие и стали что-то предупреждающе кричать. Теперь Сердж мог рассмотреть в них излийцев: тощие, длинные, с огромными тяжёлыми конечностями, чуть зеленоватой кожей и вытянутыми ушами. Эти твари были и подвижны, и сильны, в рукопашку справляться с излийцами сложная задача, но Сердж собирался уложить лишь одного, а остальным дать шанс убраться. Если только они захотят этот шанс.

Несколько предупредительных лучей пробили снег рядом с его ногами, но Сердж не сбросил скорость, продолжая приближаться к излийцам. Те кричали что-то, махали оружием, угрожали, а может, предупреждали – всё это не имело значения. Наконец нервы у гостей не выдержали, и они стали палить по вампиру, тратя запасы энергии в своих плазмаганах. Серджу дважды прошило тело, но он лишь поморщился, заметив дырки в одежде. Добравшись до первого излийца, Сердж быстрым движением свернул ему шею и, подобрав оружие, уложил оставшихся перепуганных тварей.

На их крики из космолёта выбежала ещё пара, но Сердж махнул им пистолетом и приказал отвести к капитану. Один из тупых излийцев снова в него выстрелил, и Сердж с раздражением перевёл взгляд на очередную дыру в костюме. Излиец, поняв, что лазеры вампира не берут, попятился, но недостаточно быстро, и Сердж добрался до него одним большим шагом. Сжав твари горло, вампир рассматривал неплохую курточку на нём и, переломив гортань, снял её с тела убитого.

— К капитану! — повторил он оставшимся, и те закивали, как болванчики.

К мостику его вели перебежками, сопровождая испуганными взглядами и предупредительными выкриками. Сердж успел насчитать ещё десять членов экипажа, большинство были излийцами, остальные – людьми или троллями. Капитан был крупнее своих сородичей, с густой тёмно-зелёной шевелюрой и плотной повязкой на глазу. Настоящей или нет — Серджа не особо волновало.

Оказавшись на мостике, он заметил небольшую клетку и удивлённо уставился на заключенного в ней пленника. Человек поднялся, звякнув тяжёлыми цепями, но приблизиться к решетке не смог. Капитан что-то залепетал на своём, вперемежку с межгалактическим, но Сердж его и не слышал. Слишком странной была эта встреча. Странной и невозможной.

Капитан, заметив, что его не слушают, агрессивно замахал руками, и Сердж выстрелил ему прямо в голову, расплескав содержимое черепушки по приборной доске. Кто-то из помощников взвизгнул, бросился к выходу, но Сердж прикончил и его. Потом заблокировал двери и, отложив пистолет, подошёл к клетке.

На него смотрел пятидесятилетний Таил, с лёгкой проседью на висках и совершенно выцветшим взглядом. Сердж бы никогда не поверил, не узнал, если бы не тонкое кольцо на пальце, когда-то им самим и надетое. В горле невольно застрял комок, и Сердж тяжело сглотнул. Возможно, он надеялся, что эта встреча никогда не случится. Но сейчас, смотря на Таила, Сердж понимал, как сильно скучал, как одинокими годами мечтал обнять его, просто почувствовать тепло его ладоней на своей спине.

— Сердж? — родной голос вывел из оцепенения, и тот отпер клетку.

Когда он уезжал, точнее сбегал, Таил выглядел тридцатилетним мужчиной, широкоплечим, с прямой спиной, яростью во взгляде и безумной улыбкой. За двадцать лет, что они не виделись, маг постарел на вечность, хотя до этого годы почти его не трогали. Усохли мышцы, появились мелкие морщины у уголков губ и рядом с потухшими глазами. Это стало жестоким напоминанием о том, как короток век смертного и как мало ему осталось. Пусть магия ещё пыталась сохранить тело молодым, но сейчас Таилу приходилось выбирать между своим внешним видом и боевым запасом.

Вампир приблизился, невольным движением коснулся щетинистой щеки. Тепло Таила жаром обожгло сердце, и Сердж отшатнулся, очнувшись от наваждения. Таил больше не был его мужем.

Таил смотрел на Серджа жадно, с каким-то безумием, и это болезненно отозвалось в заледеневшей груди. Сердж так давно хотел забыть, вырезать из себя и выбросить; чтобы то, что некогда было прекрасной любовью, исчезло навсегда. Но разве можно забыть Таила?

— Неожиданная встреча, — продолжил тот, с пренебрежительным смешком. — Как ты тут оказался?

— Это я бы хотел спросить тебя об этом, — голос предательски дрогнул, и Сердж сделал ещё один шаг назад.

— Ловил контрабандистов и сам попался как товар. За меня обещали кругленькую сумму, — Таил криво усмехнулся, — капитан уверял, что планета нежилая, рядом нет ни одного корабля или станции. Как ты сюда забрался?

— Прилетел на шлюпке и разобрал её, — пожал плечами Сердж.

— Поэтому агентство не может тебя отловить. Чип их тоже извлёк? — Таил продолжал усмехаться, но Сердж видел, что его трясёт от гнева.

— У меня никогда его не было.

— Ублюдок... — Таил выплеснул накипевшее, — я искал тебя все эти двадцать лет, а ты тут прохлаждаешься!

— Зачем искал? — удивился Сердж. — Помнится, мы развелись.

— Не развелись! Ты меня вышвырнул, бросил на произвол судьбы. Поиграл и решил, что я тебе больше не нужен!

— Я оставил тебе остров.

Таил зарычал, дёргаясь в кандалах. Именно такой реакции Сердж и ожидал, и гнев Таила вызывал приятные воспоминания. Но теперь это были лишь воспоминания. Потому что теперь Сердж больше не мог подойти и обнять, успокаивая его гнев своими поцелуями.

Впрочем. Почему же не может? На запястьях у Таила висели антимагические браслеты, а значит, даже в приступе бешенства он не сможет навредить. И Сердж смелее подошёл к бьющемуся в путах Таилу.

Схватив за горло, Сердж прижал мага к стене и заставил замереть. Прикосновение к сухим губам тут же услужливо вытащило из памяти всё то, что старательно Сердж пытался забыть. Таил пах так тепло, чем-то родным и важным. Сбившееся дыхание было горячим, с привкусом желчи, язык сухим и горьким, но Сердж с жадностью прижимался ко рту Таила, пытаясь насытить себя и своё одиночество.

Когда Сердж отпустил его губы, Таил судорожно вдохнул.

— Что, на пустой планетке трахать некого? — с презрением выплюнул он.

— Некого, — пожал плечами Сердж, с удовольствием ловя эти выплёскивающиеся через край эмоции. Путь даже это будет ненависть — он заслужил, и даже рад, что в Таиле не осталось ничего от прежних чувств. Потому что так будет правильно, так надо.

Холодные руки скользнули под порванную рубашку, и Таил задрожал. Он и без того был холодный, а от пальцев вампира затрясся, застучал зубами.

— Решил меня выебать? Вспомнить старое? — Таил злобно дёргал ногами, но ничего не мог сделать. И Серджу плевать было на его сопротивление. Запах его тела, привычно-мягкая кожа, от которой чресла сводило и хотелось сжать его крепче. Это было так знакомо, так привычно и болезненно нужно.

— Тебе же нравилось, — холодно заметил Сердж, когда тот стал сопротивляться серьёзнее и матюгаться, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя ледяные руки вампира. — Нравилось, когда я брал тебя силой.

— Прошло двадцать лет, сука! Двадцать лет тебя не было рядом! — зло выкрикнул Таил, и Сердж развернул его к себе спиной.

Таил замолк, сдаваясь, и Сердж стал стягивать с него одежду, намеренно долго и медленно, словно давая шанс остановить его, но тот больше не спорил: молчал, вздрагивая от каждого ледяного прикосновения. Сердж тоже разделся, прижался к нему всем телом, пытаясь отогреться. Он не собирался заниматься с Таилом сексом – не так и не при таких обстоятельствах. Хотел припугнуть, подшутить, поиздеваться и вспомнить старое.

Но воспоминания захватили сильнее, чем Сердж рассчитывал. А ещё и Таил стал дышать тяжело, несмотря на ледяной холод, его тело покрылось потом, и, когда холодные ладони прошлись по напряжённым соскам, он застонал.

Сердж в мгновение погрузился в прошлое, когда он ещё мог питать себя иллюзиями, что они вместе навсегда. Что эта безумная любовь не выветрится, не исчезнет и после столетий. Но в иллюзиях нельзя жить вечно, и счастье рано или поздно заканчивается.

Пальцы скользнули к ягодицам, чуть раздвигая половинки. О гигиене не было смысла и думать, и Серджу было глубоко наплевать. Он просто наслаждался привычным теплом, сбившимся дыханием и безумным сердцебиением Таила. Серджа вело от запаха его кожи, от привычных и нужных стонов, от жара, без которого его тело и душа давно заледенели.

Сердж осторожными поцелуями покрывал напряжённые плечи, в его движениях уже давно не было грубости и насилия, только нежность, распаляющая их обоих. Понимать, что Таил желает его так же, как и прежде, было и приятно, и страшно. Тело мага соскучилось по вниманию? Или за эти двадцать лет Таилу стало всё равно, кто дарит ему ласки?

Чуть смочив член слюной, Сердж приставил головку к сжатому колечку и надавил. Таил выдохнул и застонал, когда член стал погружаться в него, обжигая своим холодом. Сердж завёлся, уже давно забыв, каково это – получать удовольствие от соития. Всё это стало ненужным и лишним в его жизни за последние два десятилетия. Но горячее любимое тело в руках вновь вывернуло всё наизнанку.

Так медленно и спокойно они не занимались любовью, даже когда жили вместе. Тогда их редкие встречи проходили в безумии страсти, когда в считанные часы они пытались впитать друг друга по максимуму, насытиться своей короткой связью, вырвать и запомнить, чтобы продержаться отдельно следующие полгода и снова накинуться друг на дружку в безудержном желании.

Сейчас же Сердж целовал Таила, ласкал, двигался медленно, с ужасом понимая, что его любовь никуда не делась, что чувства, из-за которых он сбежал, стали лишь сильнее и сейчас отпустить Таила было равносильно смерти. И он не желал отпускать. Пусть даже Таил будет ненавидеть, гнать его, Сердж сможет завоевать его снова, вернуть и оставить рядом с собой...

Таил кончил с тихим стоном, сжимая зубы и откидывая голову. Серджу хотелось видеть его глаза, но они были закрыты. Догоняя его Сердж ускорился, переходя на жёсткий темп, и Таил застонал громче, когда холодный член стал яростнее вбиваться в его нутро. Невольно сдавливая Серджа, Таил возбудился от резких движений и, когда тот дошёл до развязки, снова задрожал, и из его пениса выплеснулось несколько густых капель.

Вытершись о грязную одежду Таила, Сердж вышел из клетки. Стащив одежду с капитана, он забросил её к Таилу, который расслабленно уселся голой задницей на пол своей камеры. У одного из тюремщиков Сердж нашёл ключи от наручников и сигареты. Таил любил покурить после секса, поэтому Сердж вложил это всё в его онемевшие руки.

— Что теперь? — Таил с неохотой посмотрел на бывшего мужа.

Сердж пожал плечами. Он не знал, как восстанавливать то, что было разрушено, и сейчас это не имело смысла. Но рано или поздно это придётся сделать. Потому что ему это было необходимо.

— Трахнул меня и снова сбегаешь? Как на тебя похоже, — Таил раздражённо скривился. Сняв кандалы, он пытался вползти в неудобную одежду излийца. — Ты хоть раз за эти годы вспомнил обо мне? Подумал, каково мне остаться там, без тебя?

Сердж не ответил, продолжая наблюдать за Таилом. Конечно, он думал и понимал, что влюблённый муж не будет счастлив от такого поворота, но чем больнее разрыв, тем больше вероятность, что тот захочет всё забыть.

Таил поднялся, выбрался из клетки и, встав напротив Серджа, вскинул подбородок. В его глазах всё ещё читался гнев, но теперь была и надежда, и она Серджу совсем не нравилась.

— Может, скажешь хоть что-то? — не выдержал Таил. — Я ведь, в отличие от тебя, не умею читать мысли!

— Не о чем говорить, — сухо ответил Сердж, делая шаг от него. Отдаляясь. Разрывая несуществующую связь.

— Вот как? А по мне так есть! — взревел Таил. — И если ты не дашь мне ответов сам, я вытрясу их из твоей отмороженной башки силой!

Маг сделал пас рукой и удивлённо взглянул на антимагические браслеты. Глупо подёргал их, осознавая, что всё ещё лишён сил, и что снять их не может, бросился на вампира с кулаками. Даже ослабленный Сердж был сильнее многих людей. Намного сильнее. И главное – бессмертным, но Таил отчаянно колотил его, не обращая внимания на жёсткие блоки, от которых кости хрустели. Дрался Таил отлично, приходилось и не с такими тварями сталкиваться, и, несмотря на то, что противник был вампиром, очень быстро ему удалось сбить того с ног.

Серджа это разозлило. Не то, что Таил оказался сверху, а то, что он не в состоянии дать отпор. Настолько сильно ослабло его тело. Сердж несколько раз дёрнулся, но тут же получил в нос кулаком. Рыкнув, он вывернулся, скинув с себя зазнавшегося Таила и, выкрутил ему руки, прижал того к полу. Таил выгнулся, стукнул затылком Серджа по переносице, кувырнулся, но тому удалось его перехватить. Они вновь поменялись местами, Сердж уверенно засел сверху, и Таил снова тяжело дышал, но продолжал бороться. Только теперь это было не возбуждение, а усталость — его тело также потеряло былую прыть и силу. Таил постарел. А Сердж лишил себя его крови.

Таил отбивался зло и в полную силу, и Сердж рычал от раздражения, понимая, что удерживать его сложно. Мышцы жгло от напряжения, а совсем рядом, из-под большой куртки излийца, то и дело появлялась открытая шея Таила. Нужно было лишь наклониться, прижаться зубами к нежной и тонкой коже, и прекрасная вкусная кровь наполнит его рот вместе с силами. Таил толкнул его, болезненно ткнув локтем, и Сердж уже не задумываясь вцепился в него зубами.

Вампир опомнился, только когда горячая жидкость наполнила рот. Опомнился, зная что кровь того, кто не любит, будет на вкус как самое отвратное пойло. Опомнился, ведь обещал себе больше этого не делать, так же как и не тешить надеждами на их совместное будущее. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Не в этом столетии.

Но кровь Таила была как и прежде сладкой, приятно скользила по горлу, щекотала нёбо терпким ароматом любви, и Сердж прижал его к себе крепче, понимая, что совершает ошибку или что сделал её двадцать лет назад, когда ушёл.

Сердж отпустил Таила, когда тот перестал сопротивляться и обмяк. Регенерация работала, несмотря на магические браслеты, и бледность из-за кровопотери быстро сменилась прежним румянцем. Поднявшись, Сердж встал чуть в стороне. Таил тоже встал и, не глядя на Серджа, направился к пульту управления.

— Вот почему, Таил? Двадцать лет прошло. Неужели ты не нашёл никого другого? — слова вырвались с внутренним отчаянием, что всё это время Сердж сдерживал где-то глубоко внутри.

Таил раздражённо скинул тело капитана на пол и постучал по залипшим от крови клавишам. На вопрос бывшего мужа он резко обернулся, и Сердж заметил влажные дорожки на его грязных щеках.

— А ты? — в глазах Таила появилась злость и раздражение. — Если всё ещё любишь, почему ты ушёл?

Таил снова отвернулся, как всегда прячась и скрывая свои эмоции, и Сердж прекрасно понимал, что у него на душе. Но он не мог остаться тогда и не мог остаться сейчас. Потому что в противном случае Таил просто состарится и умрёт. А Сердж хотел, чтобы он жил.

— Не хочу смотреть, как ты стареешь, не хочу видеть, как приближается твоя смерть, — произнёс он.

— Я умирал каждый день, пока тебя не было рядом. Умирал и надеялся, что на том свете смогу тебя отыскать. Я не вечный, я не такой как ты, но все эти двадцать лет мы могли бы быть рядом, — отчаянно выкрикнул Таил.

— Чтобы в один прекрасный момент я пришёл домой и нашёл твой холодный, сгнивший от старости труп? — выкрикнул ему в лицо Сердж. Эти слова испугали его сильнее, чем боль Таила. Неприятная, колючая истина. Причина, по которой Сердж не желал влюбляться, не хотел любить и продолжал жить этой любовью. — Я ушёл, чтобы создать для тебя Каменное сердце, — признался он, хоть и понимал, что ещё рано. Или наоборот слишком поздно.

— Что? — Таил от возмущения открыл рот. — Ты лишил меня двадцати лет близости с тобой, ради того, чтобы я тебя забыл?

— Сердце подарит тебе бессмертие.

— И сотрёт память!

— Есть малый шанс, что ты не забудешь!

— Меньше одного процента! — Таил взял себя в руки и снова излучал гнев. — Я никогда не пожелаю забыть тебя, забыть то, что было между нами, и забыть, как мне было хорошо, когда ты всё ещё возвращался домой!

— Тогда я подожду ещё, — спокойно ответил Сердж. — Останусь тут и дождусь, когда ты передумаешь.

Он смотрел на Таила, пытаясь уловить в быстро сменяющихся эмоциях что-то важное. Но важное было на поверхности и совсем не нравилось Серджу. Каменное сердце – сильный артефакт, запрещённый в любой части галактики и способный подарить настоящее бессмертие. Сердж не хотел уходить, но ещё сильнее не хотел терять Таила. Пусть любимый всё забудет, Сердж был уверен, что сможет заставить полюбить его снова, что вернёт всё, что было стёрто, и они будут вместе. Теперь уже навсегда. Но Таил никогда бы не принял этот дар, пока в нём жила любовь. И Сердж прекрасно это понимал. Поэтому и разрушил всё. Сломал настолько нужные отношения, бросил любимого человека и сбежал как подлая крыса, не оставив и следа.

— Я приеду к тебе через полгода. Чтобы ты мог потрахаться и поесть, — тихо сказал Таил, словно отпуская и прощаясь.

Но, глядя на него, Сердж понимал, что не может снова расстаться. Не готов распрощаться на полгода и провести их без Таила. И если бы он сейчас попросил, просто сказал, что Сердж должен поехать с ним, тот бы поехал. Плюнул бы на потраченные двадцать лет, на хранившееся под снегом сердце и умчался бы с Таилом в их ледяной дом на краю вселенной. Но Таил не попросил.

Бросив на него последний взгляд, Сердж вышел. Закрыл за собой двери, снова разделяя его мир и свой, и отправился в ледяную пустыню. Холодную, мёртвую. Такую же, как и его сердце.

Вот так просто — одна встреча и хрупкий с таким трудом созданный мир разрушен. Таил явился и ушёл. Притащился на его планету, ворвался в размеренную жизнь, вывернул все чувства, которые Сердж пытался спрятать, и теперь снова улетал.

Корабль медленно отрывался от поверхности. Оставленные тела уже припорошило снегом, и они слились с общим пейзажем. Пройдёт ещё немного времени и на снегу не остаётся ничего, что могло бы напомнить о Таиле. Сердж стоял чуть в стороне и с мрачным лицом наблюдал, как удаляется его муж. Бывший. Но разве это имело значение, если они оба всё так же любили. Даже спустя двадцать лет этот чёртов упрямец не смог забыть. Не забыл, не разлюбил и всё так же желал быть с ним вместе...

Небо было безоблачным, чистый морозный воздух был прозрачным, и исчезающая точка ещё долго была видна на небосклоне. А потом к ней присоединились ещё две. И по горизонту разлились крошечные чуть заметные вспышки орудий. Завязалась драка. Кто в кого стрелял, понять было невозможно. Только вот спустя пару напряжённых минут один из кораблей стал падать, возвращаясь на бренную землю. Сердж встрепенулся, чувствуя, как заходятся сердца в безумном ритме. Что-то случилось с Таилом. Он чувствовал это, будто любимый был рядом.

Корабль продолжал падать на планету, и за ним тянулся кроваво-красный огненный след. За ним медленно опускались два корабля из агентства. Похоже, Таила отыскали, но в Агентстве короля Георга никогда не ведут переговоров с террористами. Поэтому они просто расстреляли похитителей. Корабль падал всё быстрее, стираясь об атмосферу, оставляя тёмную борозду в небе, а потом с грохотом ворвался в снежную пелену.

Сердж был рядом уже через мгновение, с кровью Таила вернулись сила и скорость.

Корабль горел, а противопожарные системы заливали его какой-то химией, чтобы остановить разрушение. Сердж замер на мгновение, невольно поддаваясь паническому страху, но быстро взял себя в руки и, обходя горящие обломки, приблизился к уже потушенному корпусу. Шлюзы опалились, но огня на них не было, и Сердж голыми руками разломал искорёженный металл. Оплавленные пальцы быстро восстановились, Сердж в дыму и скрежете погибшего корабля пытался понять, где был капитанский мостик, на котором он оставил Таила. Временами рядом с ним мелькали огненные всполохи, и тогда Сердж отшатывался, замирал, потом продолжал идти за своим мужем.

По дороге Сердж обошёл с десяток мертвецов, но он чувствовал, что Таил жив. Этот засранец всегда выживал, выкарабкается и в этот раз. Кабина управления была завалена обгоревшим хламом, но Сердж быстро разобрал его, врываясь на капитанский мостик, где не более десяти минут назад они пытались выяснить отношения.

Таил сидел на кресле, встать он не мог, потому как обвалившийся потолок придавил нижнюю половину его туловища и проткнул тело осколками. Сердж столкнул с него обломки, а когда попытался вытащить куски из тела, Таил застонал и открыл глаза.

— Сердж, — прошептал он, — я прилетел сказать, что не выдержу без тебя полгода.

— Не говори, — так же тихо сказал Сердж. Нужно было вытаскивать Таила быстрее и сваливать, потому как огонь внутри космолёта разгорался всё сильней, и пламя уже приближалось к ним.

— Агентство не посчитало меня полезным, — продолжал Таил, — вытащи чип. Не хочу, чтобы они меня искали...

Таил опустил голову, снова теряя сознание.

Сердж сжав зубы, распорол ему плечо, вынимая знак Агентства короля Георга. Оставленная под ним капсула лопнула, в тело Таила вспрыснулся сильнейший яд. Но это уже не имело никакого значения. Таил и так умирал. Сердж сломал на запястьях браслеты, надеясь, что магия хоть немного удержит его, поможет прожить ещё пару лишних мгновений. Времени не оставалось, тело Таила старело на глазах, лишённое поддержки, оно пыталось достичь своего настоящего возраста. Сколько Таилу было? Шесть столетий? Семь?

Огонь взобрался по капитанскому креслу, и Сердж отшатнулся, тело свело судорогой, казалось, что оно плавится, но осмотрев себя, Сердж убедился, что это лишь подсознательные страхи.

Выдернув из Таила последние осколки, Сердж подхватил его, буквально выхватывая из поднимающихся по ножке кресла язычков. Огонь на мгновение тронул руку Серджа, и он невольно вскрикнул. Пламя пожрало несколько пальцев и часть ладони. От пронзившей боли Серджу показалось, что он сейчас выронит Таила, но ему удалось себя сдержать и, взяв ношу поудобнее, Сердж поспешил на улицу.

Рядом с кораблём уже начинали садиться корабли агентства, и Сердж ускорился, срываясь с места и исчезая в снежной пустыне.

Таил таял на глазах. Крепкий мужчина превращался в старика, высыхал и скукоживался. Когда Сердж уложил Таила на снег рядом со своим лежбищем, тот уже ничем не напоминал прекрасного юношу, которого так любил вампир. Высохшие от старости веки Таила вздрогнули, и он открыл глаза. Радужки выцвели, но смотрел он осознанно, и, при виде Серджа, смазанная улыбка появилась на испещрённом морщинами лице.

— Прости Сердж. Ты так хотел сбежать от этого, не хотел видеть моей смерти...

— Помолчи, — раздражённо выдохнул Сердж, солнце садилось, и он был рад, что в сумерках Таил не может видеть его слёз.

— Позволь мне попрощаться... — голос Таила стал слабее.

— Не позволю!

Сердж убрал снег с того места, где провёл последние двадцать лет, и вытащил небольшой тёмно-синий камень. Таил не желал этого. Но сейчас у него не было выбора, как и у Серджа. Веки Таила дрогнули, едва он увидел камень, по иссохшим щекам потекли слёзы.

— Я не хочу забыть тебя, Сердж, — прошептал он и закрыл глаза.

Сердж руками вскрыл ему грудную клетку. Маленькое красное сердечко судорожно сокращалось, и, сжавшись последний раз, умолкло. Прижав к нему холодный камень, Сердж прикрыл рану ладонями. Он не хотел видеть, как любящее сердце превратится в лёд. Нет, Таил всё так же будет простым человеком, сердце в его груди будет всё так же биться, и он будет способен полюбить снова. Только Каменное сердце подарит ему вечную молодость и жизнь. Но отберёт все его былые чувства.

Артефакт вспыхнул на мгновение красным, а потом снова замерцал синим. Раны на теле затянулись, морщинки выровнялись, вновь вернулась сила в мышцы, и распрямилась спина. Прошло не более получаса, и рядом с Серджем лежал молодой, красивый мужчина.

Таил. Только не его Таил.

Солнце тянулось к горизонту, скрываясь за тёмными выступами гор. Небо быстро темнело, и на нём стали появляться звёзды и созвездия. Сердж откинул голову, рассматривая безграничное пространство над ними. Когда-то там, между Арионом и Цефалой, Сердж отыскал своё счастье. Теперь придётся начать всё сначала. Заново знакомиться с Таилом, заново влюблять его в себя. В той, уже прошлой жизни, Серджу казалось, что он просто играет с молодым агентом короля Георга, у которого всё буквально взрывалось в руках, и каждое его заклятие превращало их жизнь в катастрофу. Сердж потешался над ним, выводил из себя и намеренно пытался уколоть больнее. А потом, всё так же ради забавы, решил соблазнить красивого мальчишку. Да только соблазнился сам.

Как теперь будет Таил воспринимать его? Вряд ли у Серджа найдутся силы и желание играть по старым правилам. Да и вернуться в агентство они больше не смогут. Каким проснётся бессмертный маг? Пожелает ли торчать с ним на ледяной планете или сбежит при первой же возможности. Скорее всего, сбежит. Но это будет его осознанный выбор. Как и Серджа.

Он сам принял такое решение. Смотря на стареющего Таила, Сердж понимал, что жить без него будет пыткой. И сбежал, чтобы создать для любимого некое подобие своего бессмертия. Когда потеря становится ощутимой, многие готовы на безумные глупости. Сердж сделал их тысячи. Но не жалел ни об одной, потому что понимал, что смерть будет страшнее расставания. И, даже если Таил никогда не будет с ним вместе, Сердж сможет утешать себя, что его любимый где-то жив. Где-то… с кем-то…

Любовь эгоистична, и Сердж не желал его отпускать. Может, раздобыть антимагические браслеты и удерживать его силой или купить любовное зелье и каждый вечер подсыпать ему в еду отраву? Сейчас, когда от прежнего Таила ничего не осталось, вернуть его хотелось ещё сильнее. Вернуть и не отпускать. И самому не уходить.

Сердж не хотел смотреть в глаза Таилу, когда тот очнётся, и видеть там холодное неузнавание. Но, не удержавшись, он положил свою ладонь на кисть Таила. Она была такой горячей, родной, Сердж хотел бы, чтобы тот хоть на мгновение сжал её. Пальцы Таила дрогнули, и Сердж замер, затаив дыхание. Сейчас его наваждение очнётся, осмотрит мир холодным бездушным взглядом и начнёт познавать эмоции заново.

Горячая рука сжала ладонь Серджа, Таил выпрямился, садясь с ним рядом. Сердж отвернулся, невольно стараясь спрятаться от себя и от него.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему ты выбрал эту планету. Закаты тут изумительно прекрасны.

Сердж медленно закрыл и открыл глаза. Голос Таила, привычный и родной, оглушал обыденностью. Казалось, что он ничего не забыл, что каждая минута их короткого четырехсотлетия все еще существует между ними. Но это было бы слишком просто. И невозможно. Ведь шанс сохранить себя был меньше одного процента.

— Ночное небо тоже неотразимо, — кивнул Сердж, выравнивая дыхание и стараясь не выдать свои эмоции, — временами над моим ложем появлялось северное сияние.

— Я ничего не забыл, Сердж, — Таил облокотился на его плечо, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. Но Сердж не реагировал. Он не мог поверить, боялся, что это лишь игра его воображения, а в действительности Таил ещё спит. — Посмотри на меня! — потребовал Таил.

— Опять мной командуешь, — нарочито зло ответил Сердж.

— Я думал, ты будешь рад…— голос Таила изменился. — Сердж, любимый, не прогоняй меня, не отталкивай. Чем я провинился? Я так по тебе скучал…

— Замолкни! — Сердж резко обернулся, встречаясь с тёплым взглядом и схватив Таила за волосы, притянул к своим губам, заглушая слова поцелуем. — Ты же знаешь, я не люблю эти слезливые глупости. Не люблю… — опустив его, Сердж нежно провёл по молодому лицу, такому знакомому, до боли нужному и родному. Уже много лет.

— Меньше одного процента, Сердж, но ты сохранился в моём сердце. И, что бы ты ни говорил, тебе придётся ответить за двадцать лет моих страданий.

— Не думаю, что ты особенно-то и страдал, — насмешливо произнёс Сердж.

— Ну, да. Работал как проклятый и пытался поскорее свалить домой. Надеясь, что ты там меня ждёшь, — маг усмехнулся, он высказался, и ему существенно полегчало. Ни в мыслях, ни в душе не осталось раздражения или недосказанности. И за эту отходчивость Сердж всегда обожал его: никаких тебе повторяющихся упрёков и бесконечных жалоб.

Таил поднялся, осматривая пустынный горизонт и чёрное небо. Мёртвая планета больше не казалось такой уж пустой и одинокой. Где-то вдалеке вспыхнули и погасли точки кораблей агентства. Они отправились восвояси и оставили их, наконец, в покое. Больше никаких заданий, никаких срочных поручений, способных разлучить их. Теперь они только друг для друга, и Сердж был уверен, что они найдут способ скрасить свою вечность.

— Как нам отсюда выбраться?

— Никак. У меня есть капсула, в которой я хотел отправить тебе подарок. Можно попробовать послать в ней кому-то из доверенных людей сообщение. У тебя есть тот, кто не сдаст тебя агентству?

Таил покачал головой.

— Тогда через пятьдесят лет к нам сядет мой корабль.

— Пятьдесят лет? Ты собирался скрываться от меня так долго? — возмутился Таил.

— Если бы ты всё забыл, мне потребовались бы эти годы, чтобы собраться с мыслями и придумать, как снова найти к тебе подход, — Сердж поймал усмешку мужа и притянул его к себе, — а пока можно построить ледяной дворец и жить ради нас самих. Сделаем в нём огромную ледяную спальню, с огромной ледяной постелью.

— Отличная идея. Когда приступим? Я голоден и хочу завалиться с любимым на кровать.

Сердж расслабленно выдохнул. Возможно, его страхи всегда управляли им. Но бояться – это нормально. Особенно, после того как сотни людей, которых ты волей-неволей начинаешь принимать близко к сердцу, уходят из твоей жизни. Понимание, что Таил больше не уйдёт, по крайней мере просто так, вернуло вампиру почву под ногами. Страх делает людей слабыми, а вампиров безрассудными. Рядом с Таилом Сердж совершил слишком много ошибок, управляемый своим страхом. Теперь он мог мыслить трезво, рассуждать с привычным холодом и … быть счастливым?

— Без тебя мне так холодно, Сердж.

— Тогда давай замерзать вместе.

22 июня 2015

* * *

## Вечность

Песок на пляже был мелким, золотисто-красным с редкими зеленоватыми вкраплениями. Таилу нравился песок, его шуршание под ногами, нравилось перебирать его в пальцах и прижиматься лопатками к неровной чуть колючей поверхности.

— Чёрт бы побрал этот песок, кажется, он был даже в салате! — раздался недовольный голос Серджа, и Таил злорадно улыбнулся.

Ему нравилось солнце, обжигающие рассветы и душные закаты. Ему нравилось даже ворчание Серджа, как и всё остальное на этой планете, потому что предыдущая заставляла ворчать его самого.

После инсценированной смерти Таила и побега Серджа, они успешно скрывались от агентов короля Георга, своего бывшего работодателя, на холодной планете, в ледяной пустыне, где Таилу приходилось спать в снегу и просыпаться от обмораживающих прикосновений всегда холодного Серджа. Пятьдесят лет в ледяном замке на ледяной постели доведут любого теплокровного до белого каления. Таил старался не вспоминать и не попрекать Серджа затянувшейся зимой, но каждый раз, когда хладнокровный вампир начинал ворчать, — радовался.

В тепле далёкой звезды, на крошечной планете, где они жили последние три года, Таил мог наслаждаться своей маленькой местью и песком в салате.

— Что лыбишься? — заметил его улыбку Сердж. — Небось, сам мне в тарелку его закинул.

— Ты мог и не есть, — равнодушно отмахнулся Таил, даже не пытаясь оправдываться, а в ответ снова получил порцию недовольного ворчания. Конечно, Сердж мог бы и не есть — зачем бессмертному вампиру человеческая еда? Да и получивший вечную жизнь Таил мог бы обойтись и без зелёных листьев. Но им обоим нравилось изображать обычную семью — совместные завтраки, общая постель и прогулки по пляжу с заходом солнца. До захода вытащить Серджа из дома было практически невозможно.

Аккуратно собранное из местной растительности бунгало выглядело сказочным домиком с безупречно обустроенной начинкой из современных технологий и огромной кроватью с регулировкой температур. Теперь ссориться из-за несовместимости градусов не приходилось, зато можно было поругаться из-за еды. Сердж снял с корабля почти всю технику, включая синтезатор белка, но Таилу нравилась местная пища, и в одной части острова он устроил настоящий огород, обижая своего домашнего хищника вегетарианской кухней.

С наступлением сумерек песок превращался в красно-янтарное кружево у тёмной воды, и остров выглядел волшебным, прекрасным местом только для них двоих. Ни единой души: ни врагов, ни друзей. Только Таил, и Сердж, и бесконечное море.

— Может, искупаемся? — Таил дёрнул Серджа за рукав и обвёл рукой горизонт. — Смоешь с себя песок.

— Вода мокрая, — фыркнул тот, — и после моря песка налипнет ещё больше.

— С каких пор ты такой отвратительно ворчливый? — махнул на него Таил и стал раздеваться.

Самому искупаться хотелось уже давно. Днём он почти всё время проводил на пляже, загорал, спал, читал. Ждал, когда проснётся муж. Одному проводить время на песчаном пляже — совсем не то. И не так. Если бы Сердж был рядом, Таил не дёргал бы сейчас его без повода, но ему действительно не хватало внимания.

— Пойдём, — приглашающе качнул он головой, переступая барашки волн.

На обнажённой коже заходящее солнце красиво обрисовывало линии мышц, идеальную форму ягодиц и ямочки у поясницы. Сердж представление заценил: смотрел, пожирал взглядом, даже прищурился, мысленно пристраиваясь к красивому телу . Таил заметил, как потемнели светло-серые, словно льдинки, глаза. Для большего эффекта он нагнулся, поднимая со дна странной формы раковину, и показал находку.

— Вода прохладная, как тебе нравится. И береговой склон пологий, тут можно сесть или даже лечь…

Заговорщический тон возымел правильный эффект — Сердж был падок на простые уловки, а особенно падок на обнажённое тело мужа. Таилу пришлось бежать, когда тот, одним движением избавившись от одежды, бросился в воду. Кажется, Сержд даже рычал, стараясь поскорее до него добраться, схватил, когда волны дошли до плеч, утянул под воду и собственнически вцепился в губы.

Таил отвечал с не меньшим напором, хотел захватить лидерство, но стоило только начать вести, Сердж изворачивался, сжимал его руки и, кажется, пытался утопить. Схватка перешла на морское дно, заставляя Таила отвлекаться на восстановление дыхания. Сердж о таких мелочах не думал — страстно сжимал и терзал его губы.

— Сдаюсь, — с трудом выдал Таил, вынырнув после очередного поцелуя, — мне нечем дышать.

— Позволь мне дышать за тебя, — с пошлой усмешкой выдал Сердж и снова утащил его под воду. Таилу пришлось магией направить их с волной к берегу.

Магия в его руках всегда выходила из-под контроля, а в последнее время он редко использовал свои ресурсы — без тренировок любое колдовство обращалось в катастрофу. Их вынесло на песок солёным шквалом, засыпало разбитыми ракушками и мелкой морской галькой. Сердж не обратил на это внимания — он завёлся, в глазах появилась безумная жажда, обнажая вампирские инстинкты. Таил обожал его таким: неконтролируемым, сильным, стремительным. Против него Таил не мог ничего сделать, да и не хотел.

Холодные руки прошлись по загорелым бокам, собственнически смяли в ладонях ягодицы и развели бёдра. Таил покорно лежал под ним, рассматривая, впитывая с ликующим восторгом. Сердж — его больное наваждение, его неутомимая любовь. Просто его...

— Я люблю тебя.

— Замолкни, — недовольно фыркнул Сердж.

Белое тело на красном пляже, в лучах заходящего солнца отливало синевой. Сердж, возбуждённый, колючий, как песок под ними, бесцеремонно приставил член ко входу и резким движением втолкнулся. Лёгкая простейшая магия — и Таил избавил себя от неприятных ощущений, внутри стало очень горячо, а из растянутого ануса потекла смазка. Он мог даже наколдовать флёр феромонов, но Сердж не любил терять голову. Он и так был немного без ума. От возможности быть вместе, от любви своей и чужой. От предоставленной свободы.

— Люблю тебя, — прохрипел Сердж, прижимаясь клыками к шее.

Таил выгнулся, наслаждаясь лёгкой болью и самыми ценными словами во вселенной. Сердж продолжил двигаться, раскачиваясь и проникая в него с приятными шлепками. Шея от укуса почти сразу занемела, но от этого ощущения стали лишь острее, возбуждение горячими вспышками прошибало всё от кончиков пальцев до макушки и хотелось притронуться, приласкать изнывающий член. Но стоило потянуться к себе руками, как Сердж вывернул их, завёл за голову и задвигался ещё быстрее.

Таил вскинул бёдра, застонал от острого неконтролируемого желания и стал яростно тереться членом, зажатым между телами. Хватка Серджа усилилась, словно он пытался сломать Таилу кости, прогрызть горло и оставить под собой размолотые клочки. Таил с трудом дышал сдавленный, словно в тисках, задыхался от боли и удовольствия, плавился от ослепляющего чувства противоестественной нежности.

Нежности к бессмертному чудовищу...

— Ты меня чуть не сломал, — прошептал Таил. В момент яркого оргазма он кричал, так громко, что голос теперь сипло вырывался через надорванные связки.

Сердж медленно оторвался от его шеи, он выпил слишком много, но Таил легко восстанавливался — всё же магия давала ему огромные преимущества. На лице у вампира была блаженная улыбка, он закинул голову и облизал губы:

— Тьфу! — сплюнул недовольно, и у Таила от ужаса всё заледенело — Серджу не по вкусу пришлась его кровь... — Всюду песок! Даже на губах! — пояснил тот, и Таил облегчённо засмеялся.

— Ты как маленький, — хохотал он, — вечная бессмертная тварь, небось, родился раньше, чем появилось межпланетное агентство Георга, а ворчишь на песок.

Таил лениво перевернулся на живот, нагло выпячивая ягодицы, но Сердж уже потерял к сексу интерес. Холодный вампир быстро остывал и во время соития почти никогда не кончал. Сейчас же фраза про долгую жизнь его задела и, поднявшись, он стал собирать остатки их одежды.

— Думаешь, прожитые годы сделали меня счастливым? — раздражённо спросил Сердж. — Сотни лет одиночества, бессмысленность бытия, когда тысячелетия сливаются в мгновения, и ничего уже не удивляет. Жизнь становится пресной, отвратительной, как скрипучий песок на зубах, — он тяжело вздохнул, избавляясь от неприятных воспоминаний, — я был несчастлив, пока не встретил тебя.

— За это я не устаю благодарить агентство, — успокаивающе произнёс Таил. Слова мужа приятно согрели сердце, он бы с удовольствием развёл Серджа на разговоры о прошлом, но не хотел задевать холодного, но временами очень ранимого бессмертного.

— А по мне, так зря мы с ними связались — куча обязательств и никакой свободы. Мы даже уйти по собственному желанию не имели права.

— Конечно. Кто отпустит вампира с его вечным запасом крови? — улыбнулся Таил. — Георг каждый раз бледнел, как узнавал о наших встречах. Сейчас, наверно, все охранные структуры поднял на ноги, предупреждая об опасности в виде бессмертного мага и сытого вампира.

— В агентстве Георга уверены, что ты мёртв, — недовольно произнёс Сердж.

Таил — единственное живое существо, заставляющее его беспокоиться, и мысль, что любимому грозит опасность, злила Серджа сильнее, чем его романтические бредни.

— Они никогда не успокоятся, пока не получат доказательств в виде тела, — не согласился Таил, — моего они не нашли. Рано или поздно нас выследят и закопают.

Фраза вышла уж очень неприятной, и Таил заставил себя улыбнуться. Сделав в песке две ямки, он забросил в каждую по веточке и прикрыл песком.

— Вот так мы будем выглядеть, — торжественно произнёс он, Сердж поддержав его настрой хохотнул и пнул собранные горки ногой.

— Плевать, — благодушно произнёс он. — Благодаря агентству мы и так получили много. Быть с тобой рядом для меня — лучшая награда. Я исчерпал свою вечность, и уже ничего мне не надо. Это больше, чем я заслужил.

— Мне мало того, что было, я хочу всё, что ещё будет, — надул губы Таил.

— Не жадничай. Весь воздух не вдохнёшь, всю любовь не захватишь.

— Это не повод опустить руки и сдаться на волю агентства...

— Забудь, не думай об этом, — отмахнулся Сердж, — и поднимайся, пойдём к северному берегу, там можно посидеть в янтарных гротах...

Остров быстро погрузился во тьму. Но небо на их планете даже ночью было светлым, звёзды яркими точками озаряли свод, два спутника превращали ночь в кровавые сумерки. Серджу нравился подобный пейзаж, он улыбался лишь ему известным воспоминаниям, лишь ему понятным далёким светилам. Таил в такие моменты чувствовал себя очень одиноким, хотелось привлечь внимание мужа, утянуть его снова на песок и ощутить близость.

Северный берег — скалистый и почти без растительности. Возможно, когда-то тут буйствовал вулкан, когда-то очень давно, когда даже Сердж ещё не существовал. Сила стихии читалась в изгибах и формах, неровные камни были тёплыми на ощупь, прогретые солнцем и изрезанные водой. Между скал встречались гроты, и на их шершавых поверхностях густыми каплями светились вкрапления жёлтого хрусталя. В свете двух лун их блеск казался золотым, отчего каждый грот заполнялся волшебным настроением чего-то яркого и солнечного. В песке этих гротов Сердж находил янтарь — остатки древесной смолы, превратившейся за годы в камень.

— Посидим немного? — Таил бросил под ноги свою футболку, чтобы Серджу не пришлось отряхиваться вновь от ненавистного песка.

— Посидим, — согласился тот. Он плюхнулся рядом, занимая всё подготовленное место, но Таил не стал спорить, придвинулся ближе и ненавязчиво поцеловал мужа в шею. Сердж не шелохнулся, он смотрел на медленно подбирающиеся к их ступням волны и любовался желтоватым отражённым светом. Спокойное лицо Серджа вдохновляло на доверительные и бесхитростные разговоры.

— Помнишь, ты как-то спросил, захочу ли я провести с тобой вечность? — подлез Таил, обнимая любимого за плечи.

— Я бы никогда не спросил такой глупости, — фыркнул Сердж, отодвигая от себя его руки.

— Тогда я посмеялся, мне казалось, что быть с кем-то рядом сотню лет это уже перебор. Но с тобой всё по-другому. Мы так давно вместе, а иногда мне кажется, что мы только вчера влюбились и стали встречаться. Возможно, я бы выдержал с тобой и целую вечность...

Сердж не ответил. Не стал осаждать его грубыми шутками и смеяться над наивными фразами. Только замершей статуей смотрел на медленно колышущееся море и молчал. Хотелось поддеть его, заставить рассмеяться или вытащить реакцию на своё признание, но Таил тоже замолк. Лишь положил ладонь на холодную руку Серджа, и тот переплёл с ним пальцы. Так они и сидели, смотрели на мерцающие звёзды, думали о чём-то своём и молчали. Рука в руке.

Задремали там же, а проснулся Таил один. Солнце поднималось, и песок медленно нагревался под его знойными лучами. Вампир перебрался в тень, но пора было отправлять его домой, не позволяя дрыхнуть на земле.

Сердж, уснувший под стеной грота, выглядел таким милым, таким обычным. Совсем не похожим на бессмертную кровососущую тварь, одну из немногих, всё ещё существующих. Вампиры, несмотря на своё бессмертие, почти все вымерли — без крови, без любви они становились слабыми и уязвимыми.

— Сердж, вставай, лежебока! — пнул его Таил. — Спечёшься на солнышке.

— Отнеси меня, песочек жжётся, — прохныкал древний вампир, и Таил рассмеялся. Сердж умел его веселить, всегда умел. Доводил до колик ворчанием, заумной философией и обыденностью. За это его можно было по-настоящему сильно любить. Подхватив на руки тяжёлого мужа, Таил нежно его поцеловал. Лицо Серджа обычно серьёзное, с небольшой складкой между бровями и мужественно сжатыми губами, сейчас казалось расслабленным. И непередаваемо красивым.

Он выглядел от силы на тридцать. Густые, достававшие до широких плеч, тёмные волосы, обычно сплетённые в тугую косу, сейчас растрепались и волнистыми прядями окутывали высокий лоб и острые скулы.

— Ты прекрасен, мой спящий принц, — прошептал Таил.

— Чего встал прямо под солнцем? — приоткрыл один льдистый глаз Сердж и заворчал: — Неси быстро в дом!

Таил рассмеялся. Счастливо, беспечно — так хорошо было от этого ворчания, так приятно от близости своего вампира. Своего. Таил носил в себе его ледяное сердце и был уверен, что бьётся оно только для него. Недовольный его смехом Сердж попытался встать на ноги, Таил сжал крепче, удержал, когда тот стал извиваться, но свалился, стоило вампиру применить свою истинную силу.

Они покатились по пологому склону в сторону их временного жилья — Таил с хохотом, Сердж с рычанием. Подняли ворох пыли, забившись в кустах растущих вблизи растений, вывернули к выложенной у дома тропинке, то поднимаясь на ноги, то снова заваливаясь в песок. Солнце опасно припекало, и от завязавшейся драки скоро стало жарко. Таил стащил с себя мешающие штаны и сдёрнул с замешкавшегося Серджа рубашку. Вампир оказался распростёртым на земле — не покорённый, не подчиняющийся, а лишь утомлённый солнцем.

— Чего смотришь? — с усмешкой осадил Сердж Таила, когда тот, оглушённый от вседозволенности, замер над ним.

— Любуюсь, — хрипло ответил тот, — наслаждаюсь, — добавил он с улыбкой. Сердж редко когда позволял быть сверху — не любил подчиняться, не любил показывать слабость, а Таил самым бесстыдным образом сейчас воспользовался ею: — Песочек не печёт?

— Поджигает, — злобно рыкнул в ответ вампир, и его удлинившиеся клыки не обещали ничего хорошего.

Но разве Таил когда-либо думал об осторожности? Действуя опрометчиво и эмоционально, он всегда попадал в неприятности. А потом попал в сети Серджа и завяз в нём навсегда.

— Навечно, — поправил сам свои мысли Таил.

— Вечность — бессмысленное слово, в нём нет и толики того отчаянья и боли, что она из себя представляет.

— Вечность — это наша история, глупый вампир!

— Что?

Таил вместо ответа накрыл его рот губами. Поцеловал страстно, с напором, показывая, кому в этот раз принадлежит преимущество. Сердж почти не сопротивлялся, снисходительно поглядывая, как Таил стаскивает с него последнюю одежду и жадно облизывается, рассматривая открывшиеся возможности. Сердж всегда был с ним резок, почти не готовил и не тратил время на ласки, Таил напротив, увлечённо поглаживал, вылизывал и обсасывал, заставляя Серджа посмеиваться от его стараний и выгибаться от удовольствия.

— Ты ещё попросишь добавки! — нагло заявил Таил, устраиваясь между разведённых ног Серджа и закидывая их себе на плечи.

— Салата с песочком? — пошутил Сердж и с силой выдохнул, когда тот резко вошёл.

— Меня, — с довольной улыбкой пояснил Таил, начиная плавно двигаться, целуя подставленные голени, смешивая стоны с глупыми словами о любви.

Сердж его не слушал, ненавидел бессмысленные сантименты и просто наслаждался теплом любимого. Таил разошёлся, увлёкся не на шутку, от мягкого скольжения перешёл к стремительному галопу, теряя голову от жаркого солнца и переполнявших его чувств, целовал холодную кожу, смаковал обожаемый запах, не мог оторваться... Удовольствие физическое и духовное, прожигали в груди пылающую дыру. Таил любил поболтать о чувствах, выплёскивая на холодного любовника свои желания и романтические мечты. Но словами было невозможно передать, что в действительности он испытывал просто прикасаясь к Серджу, замечая любимый взгляд льдистых глаз и получая возможность захватить над ним власть и оказаться сверху. Всё в нём кричало: «Мой, не отдам, не отпущу», банальными фразами стучало в виски и разбивалось о стиснутые зубы. Говорить подобное Серджу — нарываться на насмешку. Но двигаясь в нём, рассматривая подрагивающие от удовольствия ресницы, приоткрытые в томном вздохе губы и напряжённый от желания член, Таил задыхался от этих невысказанных слов.

Любовь — такая хрупкая и ломкая, непостоянная и стремительно ускользающая. Сердж не верил в их долгую историю, Таил же наслаждался подаренной вечностью. Даже если всё это закончится, рано или поздно. Он уже получил так много...

Таил обхватил ладонью напряжённый член Серджа, стал ласкать, замечая, как сдержанность любовника ломается под его пальцами, резкими толчками заставлял выгибаться его на горячем песке и сдавленно стонать. Он с трудом сдерживался, но кончил только после того, как член Серджа выстрелил тому на живот. Упав на прохладную грудь мужа, Таил с трудом мог дышать. Пот заливал глаза, и палящее солнце обжигало спину. Семя в его ладони — лучше доказательство обоюдного влечения. Сердж редко доходил до разрядки, и не гнался за удовольствием, но в руках Таила мог становиться податливым и открытым.

История их любви — сладкая и страстная, как прекрасная картинка — хранилась в сердце. Таил берёг каждое мгновение, проведённое вместе, берёг их общие воспоминания, как нечто самое ценное во вселенной, потому что однажды мог их потерять и знал им цену — его бессмертие, его жизнь. Его любовь.

Не испорченная ревностью, не замутнённая изменами, любовь, как хрустальное сердце без изъянов и трещин, могла бы пресытить, надоесть и опостылеть. Могла бы, да не спешила. Изворачиваясь то так, то этак, цепляла за внутренности, теребила душу, возбуждала тело. От неё было не избавиться, да и не хотелось. Таил и Сердж жили в этой любви уже несколько столетий, и Таил верил, что смогут прожить ещё очень долго...

— Ты как? — спросил он, когда сердце перестало стучать в висках.

— Кажется, ослеп и оплавился, — недовольно фыркнул Сердж.

— Прости, — Таил вздёрнул его на ноги и стал бережно стирать песок с белоснежной, как мрамор, кожи. — Что ж ты молчал? Тебе было плохо?

— Дурак! — Сердж шутливо отвесил ему подзатыльник, потом стёр с себя остатки спермы и брезгливо вытер о разогретую кожу любовника. — Разве это называется плохо?

В дом они зашли, небрежно стряхивая с одежды прилипший красный песок и застрявшие в одежде кусочки растений. Таил поспешил к холодильнику и стал творить завтрак для двоих, Сердж развалился на диване и запустил визор, транслирующий архив фильмов и передач с их корабля, зависшего на орбите. Над головой зашелестел регулятор температур, и в помещении вскоре стало очень холодно.

— Позавтракаешь со мной? — спросил Таил, раскладывая еду в две тарелки и стряхивая в одну из них прилипший к одежде песок.

— С радостью, — хмуро буркнул вампир...

Оставив мужа в прохладной комнате, Таил выбрался на солнце. Жара уже немного поднадоела, но возвращаться в лёд пока не было желания. Ещё пару лет, например, десять, и они отправятся на поиски своего постоянного жилья. Выберут планету с резкими перепадами температур, где зима будет ледяной и снежной, а лето обжигающе-горячим. Где будут пляж, песок и горные склоны, с которых можно будет спускаться на лыжах. Небольшую планету на краю вселенной.

Таил мечтал о чём-то постоянном, о месте, которое они с Серджем могли бы назвать домом. Планеты, разбросанные в разных уголках галактик, могли бы укрыть их от преследования агентства, спрятать Серджа от навязчивого внимания и позволить прожить вместе остаток жизни. Вечности? Сердж поделился с ним своим бессмертием, и годы теперь не имели значения. Изменятся ли их отношения через тысячелетия? Или Таилу надоест эта жизнь, так же как и Серджу.

— Не надоест, — ответил он сам себе. И Серджу он тоже не позволит скучать.

Днём на острове было очень тихо. Необитаемый уголок только для них двоих. Поэтому Таил напрягся, когда услышал за спиной треск кустов и шуршание песка. Он задремал под теплом солнца, мечтая о Сердже и его прохладных руках, поэтому в первое мгновение решил, что это муж явился спасти его от зноя.

Но стремительно приближающийся к нему незваный гость тихо шипел, и Таил с ленцой сел на песок, быстро заморгал, пытаясь избавиться от ярких пятен после солнечного света, и обернулся. Вовремя обернулся, именно в тот момент, когда змеевидное тело бросилось вперёд.

Столетия тренировок не пропали зря — Таил выбросил в перед руку, закрываясь от острых зубов нага, попытался поставить щит. Но напавший был к этому готов, коротким знаком сбил магическую защиту и вцепился ядовитыми зубами в ладонь.

— Агент короля Георга, — разглядел его знак Таил и дёрнулся в сторону. Наг за ним не последовал — яд всё равно проник в кровь. Хоть не в шею, как изначально планировалось, а только в руку, но это подарит лишние пятнадцать минут... или меньше.

— Сердж, — Таил отчаянно выкрикнул имя и упал на песок. Не хотелось умереть даже не попрощавшись. — Сердж, — повторил он немеющими губами. Может, если поймать этого нага, вырезать ядовитую железу, то можно успеть сделать противоядие. В знающих руках это времени много не займёт. Но сейчас, когда солнце в зените, будут ли у Серджа силы...

— Сердж... — это было слишком несправедливо, после стольких лет скрытной жизни сначала на ледяной планете без возможности с неё убраться, а теперь на обжигающем острове — лишь бы только их не нашли. Таил был уверен, что агентство оставило их в покое, что никто не будет искать погибшего в катастрофе мага и сбежавшего в неизвестном направлении вампира... Как же он ошибался!

Яркий солнечный свет прикрыла тень, и Таил заставил себя распахнуть глаза. Его любимый пришёл, услышал его зов и сейчас, склонившись над ним, внимательно изучал оставленный нагом след на руке. Таил расслабленно выдохнул — Сердж не позволит ему сдохнуть, найдёт способ избавиться от выследившего их агента и сделает противоядие.

— А вот и бессмертный вампир, — донёсся голос нага откуда-то со стороны кромки моря. Змей спрятался в волнах, дожидаясь Серджа. Потому вампир его не учуял, и сейчас все преимущества оказались на стороне нага: и вода, и солнце. Ко всему прочему наг был ещё и магом — рядом с его хвостом крутился огненный хлыст, и Сердж на мгновение отшатнулся, но быстро взял себя в руки.

— Полежи ещё немного, — прошептал он Таилу, — я о тебе позабочусь...

Таил не успел ничего сказать, да и сил почти не осталось. Нужно было расслабиться, дать магии шанс вылечить его и без противоядия. Может, его магия даже справилась бы, если бы сердце не стучало так быстро и взволнованно. Таил не мог не думать о муже, о происходящем — всего в нескольких метрах от его неподвижного тела Сердж сражался за их жизни.

Со стороны всё выглядело безумным, диким танцем. Вампир двигался намного быстрее обычного человека, но реакция нага позволяла тому отражать удары. Сердж пробить его не мог — солнце и жара сделали его слабее. Но и ответных ударов не ждал — тому удавалось лишь защищаться. Через пару минут наг понял, что силой с вампиром, даже под жгущим солнцем, ему не справиться и ретировался в море. Сердж подхватил Таила на руки и потащил в дом.

— Теперь ты меня носишь, — попытался пошутить Таил, вспоминая, как утром точно так же нёс с пляжа мужа в их прохладный дом.

— Замолчи, — рыкнул на него Сердж, — я добыл образец его кожи, попробую сделать противоядие, ты же просто сосредоточься на магии — она тебя поддержит.

— Из кожи противоядие не получишь, — попытался возразить Таил, но на него снова угрожающе зарычали. Пришлось подчиниться, отключить сознание и дать магии заняться телом.

Словно сквозь дымку Таил видел, как Сердж уложил его в спальне, сделал температуру повыше и стал разбирать их скромные пожитки в поисках медицинского бота. Из-за яда и полубессознательного состояния Таилу казалось, что время летит стремительно. Сердж двигался, словно в ускоренной перемотке: рвано, перебежками, появлялся то в одном месте, то в другом, замирал над Таилом, проверяя пульс и тестируя кровь, снова куда-то бежал.

— Я вызвал корабль, свалим в космос и попробуем уйти в прыжок, — сообщил он, — ты, главное, не отключайся. Ладно? — строго, но с участием. Таил уже очень давно не слышал таких интонаций в его голосе.

— Я с тобой, — хотелось ответить, но язык не шевелился.

Они бежали. Снова сбегали, чтобы спрятаться, укрыться и надеяться, что их вновь не найдут. Таил понимал, что покоя им не будет, но продолжал мечтать об уединённой планете… мечты о будущем, о совместном счастье, и чтобы навсегда. Сердж не любил слово «Вечность», боялся его, как проклятья, Таил же держался за их бесконечное будущее, как за единственный смысл жизни. Жизни — одной для двоих.

Какой была эта жизнь у бессмертного и одинокого вампира?

Таил посмотрел на Серджа: суетливые движения, беспокойство в глазах. Где-то рядом с ними наметились почти незаметные морщины как след усталости и груз прожитых тысячелетий. Вампир боялся вечности, измучившей его одиночеством. Но он больше не был одинок, и Таил верил, что вместе они будут до конца…

— Только я и ты…

Сердж собрал вещи и аппаратуру в один огромный чемодан, подхватил Таила на руки и вышел из дома. Но на пороге развернулся и бросился во внутрь. Следом в проход ударила огненная волна.

— Сердж! — закричал Таил, выходя из своей полудрёмы. Но даже шевельнуться не мог — тело одеревенело, болело всё так, что выть хотелось, а Таил сейчас думал лишь о своём муже.

Пламя Серджа почти не задело, но за секунды с рёвом охватило стены и потолок их маленького убежища. Наг не выдержал бы открытый бой с вампиром и решил спалить его магией. Будь Таил в порядке — дал бы отпор: убрал огонь и настругал нага для барбекю. Но агентство в убийцы подбирало идеальных охотников — хитрых, изворотливых, способных вплавь незаметно добраться до удалённого острова, лишить мага силы и сжечь вампира огнём.

Таил попытался приподнять руки, чтобы остановить пламя. Сдержать его хоть немного, но огонь не подчинялся, рвался сквозь преграды, тянул свои огненные руки к Серджу.

— Ты должен уйти, Сердж, — онемевшими губами произнёс Таил, — беги, вампир! Тебе нельзя тут находиться.

— Поздно, — Сердж улыбался. В ледяных зрачках отражалось пламя, но оно было не обжигающим, а тёплым, влекущим. Сердж смотрел на Таила, и в его глазах горел огонь любви. В этом огне Таил утонул, провалился в темноту чужих воспоминаний и их общего счастья. Они прожили вместе так много и так мало…

«Не жадничай», — родной голос в его голове прозвучал прощанием.

Сердж качнулся ближе, наклонился или упал, но его ледяные губы на мгновение накрыли губы Таила, а в следующую секунду огненный всполох смёл тело Серджа, превращая его в прах...

— Нет! — вырвалось из груди разрывающей болью.

Таил закричал. Ненастоящее сердце, созданное Серджем, растеклось обжигающим льдом. От боли Таил забыл, как дышать.

— Нет! — подаренное ледяное сердце вместе с холодом вырвалось из него криком. — Сердж!!!

Магия, сдерживаемая ядом, взрывом выбралась наружу, смела пламя, сковала ледяной коркой солнечный дом на южном острове, ворвалась ледяными осколками в тело нага и покрыла снегом горячий песок. Тёплая планета замёрзла, а сердце Таила растаяло...

Он лежал неподвижно на замёрзшем полу и рассматривал выжженную стихией дыру в потолке. Сквозь неё на него смотрело звёздное небо с миллиардом бесконечных далёких планет, на одной из которых они с Серджем когда-нибудь выбрали бы себе дом. Тело затекло, хотя яд уже давно ушёл, испарился вместе с растаявшим в нём чужим сердцем.

Таил медленно поднял непослушные руки и посмотрел на свои старческие, морщинистые ладони. Где-то между линиями жизни и сердца протекала его любовь к бессмертному вампиру.

— Не бывает вечности на двоих, — прошептал он, собирая с себя остатки праха.

— Ты просто не понимаешь, что такое вечность... — беззвучно ответил ему любимый.

1 марта 2017


End file.
